Dissolution
by Raivis-Latvijas
Summary: Czech and Slovak knew that the end of their time living together was imminent, with the official dissolution of Czechoslovakia mere minutes away. Though their nations were supposedly going through it peacefully, it was all but peaceful for the brothers. Time ticked away all-too quickly, and words broke the heart like explosives to a weakened wall.


_**A/n:**_ Quick author's note, please listen to the song "When The Levee Breaks" by A Perfect Circle while reading this story. Thank you.

**xxxxx**

_December 31__st__, 1992_

_Prague, Czechoslovakia_

_Residence of Cyril Tomas and Jozef Tichý, the Modern-Day Representations of the Czech and Slovak Republics_

Sitting on the front porch of his home, Czech took a swig of a bottle of beer, face tinted red out of drunkenness. His brother, Slovak, was inside, packing his things. Tonight was the last night they would spend together. At midnight, Slovak would be required to move his belongings to Bratislava, and stay there for at least a month without contact with Czech, as required by deals they made with their bosses.

Czech played it off like everything was going to be alright, but he knew it was going to be hard to be alone. He was so used to the company of his brother; so used to the presence of the seemingly oafish Slovakian representation.

He finished off the beer in his hand, and then tossed the bottle on the ground without a care. He was, internally, in shambles. This so-called "Velvet Divorce" was to be peaceful, but for him, it was tearing him apart. Slovak was his brother. Their governments were separating him from the only relative he knew about.

He buried his face in his hands, trying hard not to cry. His drunkenness wasn't helping; he had just finished his sixth beer. No more; not until Slovak was gone and he could drink himself into shameful oblivion.

The front door of the house opened, and Slovak appeared, carrying some boxes. He set them down outside, and sighed before returning inside to retrieve the other boxes he had. Once all of the brown cardboard containers had been placed outside, Slovak walked over to his brother. Czech made no move to even look at the other representation.

"Czech, are you alright?" He asked. Just such simple a question was enough to get Czech to break. Tears flowed from the man's eyes and he began to cry quietly.

"N-No, Slovak, I don't want this to happen…" Czech said through his soft sobbing. Slovak knelt down and wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Neither of us do, Czech, but it's what our people and leaders want." He stated. He reached and gently pulled his brother's hands away from his face, looking the man in his eyes; the eyes that were so similar to his own. "It'll only be a month that we can't see each other, and then we can visit. Sure, it won't be the same as us living together, but it's not the end of the word, Cyril. We're still brothers, aren't we?"

Czech nodded silently, looking down. Slovak pulled the younger representation into a tight hug.

"We've still got a half hour before I have to leave, Czech… There anymore beer in the refrigerator?"

"Two more beers, I think…" Czech replied. Slovak stood and headed inside, soon returning with two brown-bottled beers. He handed one to Czech with a smile. The two opened their beers and took drinks, before Czech spoke.

"I… I guess it could be worse… We could be like the Balkans."

"Yeah, no kidding. At least this is peaceful."

The two sat in silence for a while, simply drinking their beers, Slovak glancing to his watch on occasion to monitor the time.

Around five minutes 'til midnight, a moving truck arrived at the house to load up Slovak's belongings and take them to Bratislava. Slovak put the boxes in the back of the vehicle with the assistance of the truck driver. He returned to Czech when the items were loaded, with only a minute left until midnight. A minute until the first day of 1993; the minute that neither of them wanted to pass.

Czech stood and looked his brother in the eyes, both men tearful as seconds ticked by. Slovak enveloped the other man in a tight hug, and Czech wrapped his arms around the taller man's chest, not wanting to let go.

"Be careful, alright, Czech? I don't want you hurt or anything while I'm not able to visit you." Slovak said. Czech nodded, to busy crying to even speak a response.

"_Ľúbim Ťa, brat. Budeš mi chýbať."_ Slovak whispered as he released the shorter man, whom reluctantly let him go as well.

_I love you, brother. I will miss you._

Czech took a moment to wipe his reddened face with his sleeve, and then responded, trying to keep himself composed.

"_Já tě taky miluju, Jozef. Budeš mi chybět stejně."_

_I love you too, Jozef. I will miss you as well._

Slovak smiled sadly and tenderly ran a finger across the scar that was over his brother's right eye.

"Remember, Cyril, our scars connect us." He pointed to his own scar that was over his left eye. "We are brothers, Czech and Slovak. Together we may not be any longer, but as one we remain at heart."

Fireworks lit up the Prague skyline with shattering booms and bangs of New Years Celebration. It was midnight.

The words Slovak uttered before he turned and left, broke Czech down more than any before.

"_Môžu roztrhať vás a ja od seba, ale brat, budeme vždy rodina."_

_They can tear you and I apart, but brother, we will always be family._


End file.
